


no-one more than me

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	no-one more than me

I loved her. I always loved her and I never said. My River Song, Melody Pond. The mad, impossible woman who married me. It was Amy I saw at the end of that regeneration, but I didn't mind. Because River Song is with me in my hearts, always and completely. She was, is loved. And by no-one more than me.


End file.
